moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilnean Navy
The Gilnean Navy is the naval force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Once one of the largest navies of Azeroth, it was described as a competitive fleet that aspired to match that of Kul Tiras. Although it wasn't nearly as large as Kul Tiras' navy, it was larger than most of the other human fleets. The navy was ultimately disbanded and liquidated after the Greymane Wall was ordered and borders were closed off. This went along with the closing of the vast majority of ports. Most naval officers were either moved into other divisions or granted leave to retire. This would later work against them during the Invasion of Gilneas, as the Forsaken had no direct naval opposition until the arrival of the Seventh Legion. The navy was led by the High Admiral of Gilneas; almost universally having been the leader of the King's Boys. Until recently, there was no central leader of the Gilnean Navy aside from presumably the king despite several Gilnean admirals being within the service to the kingdom. After word of the Legion threat reached the Alliance, the position of High Admiral was restored and was granted to Admiral Isobel Crestdawn of the Headlands Corsairs. The Gilnean Navy has recently been seeing active service in the waters around Gilneas. Given that most of the navy is in disrepair, only three fleets are currently in service. Of these fleets, two have remained in Gilneas and the surrounding region while the other has been active in the Broken Isles. Fleet Bases and Ports * Keel Harbor, the Headlands - Headquarters * Duskmist Harbor, Duskmist Shore - Headquarters (Formerly, destroyed) * Archibald's Anchorage, Stormheim * Belfin Isle * Dusk Bay * Falkenstone, the Fallow Crest * Farimond, Val'sharah * Gregor's Crossing, the Ashen Coast * Iscia's Rest, the Fallow Crest * Karnsburg, the Ashen Coast * Liam's Landing, Stormheim * Surwich, the Blasted Lands * Tempest's Reach, the Eastern Reaches * Zul'dare (Formerly) Ship Classes Within the Gilnean navy, several ships of purely Gilnean make typically make up most of it. Given the nationalistic pride of Gilneas, it is rare to see foreign ships sail under the naval banners, even after their inclusion into the Alliance. Gilneas' waters are rough and turbulent as well as being infested with rocky reefs. As a result, most ships are made for protecting the shores of the kingdom and are either slender or less bulky than ships of other nations; making it easier to traverse the waters. Gilnean ship training typically brings this into play, teaching shipmen how to work fast paced ships and to outfox their enemy instead of just taking them head on. Current Classes Below are the classes of Gilnean ships that usually still sail in the navy/are produced. While older classes may be seen, these are the classes that will be consistently still produced rather than just relics of the past. ''Canid''-class Ship-of-the-Line The current highest class of Gilnean naval warfare, the Canid-class is a newer innovation on an older design. Initially a revival of the Raven-class Ship of the Line, modifications on the original design of the Raven led to the internal designation of mII. This was eventually expanded upon, taking on the design of swivel cannons from Alliance Gunship design; leading to an entirely new class of vessel known as the Canid-class. The Canid-class design borrows heavily on the idea of side-line bombardments as well as anti-aerial defense; something many vessels on the sea currently do not boast. As a result, the ship, while still costly similar to the Raven-class, improves upon the design flaw that ultimately saw its predecessor retired. The ability to combat aerial foes while also maintaining a strong presence on the sea makes the Canid a fearsome opponent. With the Canid reclassification, more have been found on the sea over that of the Raven-class, which was kept experimental until its decommissioning. The first of the Canid was that of the H.M.S. Duskfang, formerly known as the H.M.S. Duskfeather. ''Corvid''-class Frigate The Corvid-class Frigate is the newest design of Frigate of the Gilnean Navy. While the initial Glory-class was designed as a fast striking, yet still armored vessel, tests at seas saw the Glory-class being more efficient at bombardment and punishment than maneuverability. In addition, the Glory-class held an unprecedented weapon, its ability to ram into its opponents to devastating effect. Upon this discovery, the Corvid has abandoned some of the heavy plating that once adorned the Glory-class, though has also added the Raven's Talon, an extremely sharp spike at the fore of the vessel that is made for breaching and destruction of enemy masts. As a result, the Corvid is more in-line with the devestating yet maneuverable design that was initially envisioned for its predecessor. The Corvid retains the armaments of its predecessor, hosting chain-shot and swivel cannons to aid with immobilizing their foes; making the Raven's Talon particularly devastating. It still retains, however, the standard ability to bombard from afar; with ramming maneuvers being a less standard tactic and meant for finding a more favorable position. ''Duskmist''-class Corvette A newer design by way of innovation of Alliance designs alongside Gilnean engineering, the Duskmist-class Corvette has replaced the Archibald-class Sloop in conventional warfare. Modifying the design of the Greymane-class, the Duskmist takes elements from both vessels into a much more viable ship. Bearing a sleeker design, though recomposed to allow for more cannon while not sacrificing mobility, the Duskmist-class is an evolution upon the fast naval warfare design. Similar to its predecessor, the Duskmist is meant for sleek combat and smaller crews. Armed with grape-shot and standard cannons, the Duskmist is meant to outfox and swarm their targets able to use their specialized grape-shot at closer range to unleash a devastating payload to enemy ships. The most devastating innovation of the Duskmist are the introduction of the Dragonsfire flame-belchers. Specialized cannons, the average Duskmist hosts two of these cannons, and are crippling when combined with their Grapeshot; allowing a single Duskmist to leave even heavy frigates reeling. The design is named in honor of the Duskmist Shore, a former province of Gilneas that was once the King's territory as well as the naval base of Gilneas that was destroyed in the Shattering. ''Greymane''-class Transport Greymane-class is the standard Gilnean transport vessel. A direct answer to the southern Proudmoore-class, the Greymane-class transport is smaller in comparison. Geared for more maneuverability, Greymanes come with three masts, evenly distributed, all with the ability to be adjusted by the rigging for lateen and square sails. Their increased maneuverability allows for faster movement and the ability to tread rough waters without fear; something ideal in the stormy rock-infested waters of Gilneas. Greymane-classes are not designed for combat, as such they can only host a measly six cannons at most, if prepared ahead of time. Semi-Commissioned Classes These classes have begun to stop production in favor of newer models and will eventually be decommissioned entirely in their favor, but remain on the sea as active vessels. ''Glory''-class Battleship The Glory-class was a newer class, made only in recent times and had been seen as the face of the Navy since its resurgence. These ships, borrowing from the design of the Gryphon-class, are smaller than their inspiration. While initially envisioned as being faster and more maneuverable, the Glory-class was found to still be partially cumbersome upon the seas; though particularly still effective if not to the standard Gilnean tactics. Hosting thirty guns in total with ten swivel cannons top deck, the Glory-class offers an adaptable method to combat. Swivel cannons can be loaded with chain-shot, which does less damage, but can immobilize enemy ships. This allows for the Glory-class to rely on out-maneuvering their opponents rather than banking on the heavy armor and hulls of the Gryphon-class. Hosting some plating, the Glory-class can ram their enemies for no personal damage, though they take damage when rammed from behind or the sides. The Glory-class is designed for Gilnean waters over its predecessor, seeing it become extremely common in home defense and away offense. The Glory-class was eventually phased into a semi-commissioned status and reclassified as a Battleship. While the design is still made on a selective basis, the newer Corvid-class is seen as more faithful to the initial intentions of the Glory-class. ''Archibald''-class Sloop A bread and butter ship of the Gilnean fleet, it replaced the formerly dominant Teran-class during Genn Greymane's middle reign. Though it has been modified several times over the years, the sloop's cost efficient yet durable design has stood the test of time and was seen during the Second War. It was designed off of ships made during Archibald Greymane's, its name sake, reign though was never fully completed until just before the advent of the First War. The Archibald-class sloop is meant for sleek combat and smaller crews. Armed with grape-shot and standard cannons, the Archibald is meant to outfox and swarm their targets. Hosting a total of fifteen guns, the Archibald can swap to their specialized grape-shot at closer range to unleash a devastating payload to enemy ships. From afar, they fire their standard cannons, using their small size to keep enemies from closing in. The Archibald has been replaced in recent times by the Duskmist-class Corvette. While slightly larger than the Archibald, the two perform the same role with the Duskmist holding several innovations over the older classification of vessel, thus leading to the Archibald's steady retirement. Decommissioned Classes These are classes of ships that have been retired due to age or having simply just become obsolete. ''Raven''-class Ship-of-the-Line The pinnacle of Gilnean naval engineering at the time, the Raven-class was a redesigned ship class that was thought lost during the Invasion of Gilneas. The Raven-class battleship was a Gilnean designed ship-of-the-line that sailed during the period of the Second War. Having been designed off the premise of then top of the line Tirasian ships that had been salvaged during the war, the Raven-class was meant to propel the Kingdom of Gilneas and the Gilnean Navy ahead of that of their Tirassian rivals. The Raven-class was markedly advanced for its time, speculated to be able to stand aside current line ships in the Grand Alliance during its inception. The Raven-class was launched towards the end of the Second War, seeing extremely little use due to this, and only held five within its ranks by the end of the war. During their sailing period, the Raven-class was held exclusively by the King's Boys. The class was later revived under the Ashen Armada, using the salvaged HMS Aderic. Modified and some times called the Raven-class mII, the newer design allowed for hefty defense and capable maneuverability. Unlike other Gilnean ships, the Raven-class is extremely large, able to host hundreds of crew, and acted as the flagship of the Gilnean navy. The Raven-class was finally decommissioned with the introduction of the Canid-class Ship-of-the-Line, as the Raven-class was deemed altered too much from original design to retain original denomination. As a result, the remaining Raven-class vessels have been re-classified, and the design retired. ''Teran''-class Sloop An older class of sloop, the sloop was devised under the reign of Haerord Greymane I. It was replaced by the Archibald-class sloop. ''Duke''-class Frigate The Duke-class Frigate was a naval effort to boost Aristocratic donations into the Navy. They most famously fought in the Battle of Baradin Bay and received a wide range of popularity during their time. The vessels were named after many of the nobility holdings which donated towards the vessels, often with many of the noble's kin commanding them. Ranks Officers Admiralty Ranks * High Admiral - The High Admiral of Gilneas is the default leader of the navy and is the highest position of authority within the navy besides the King. The High Admiral was typically also the Admiral of the Duskmist Fleet, also known as the King's Boys. The position was last held by Sir Bashel Walden until his death several years prior to the Invasion of Gilneas. The title acted merely as a formality until Sir Walden's death, as the navy was dismantled following the Second War by King Genn Greymane with the closing of the Gilnean borders and the erection of the Greymane Wall. Following the High Admiral's death, the king retired the position. The position was restored after word of the Legion threat reached the Alliance, and was granted to Admiral Isobel Crestdown of the Headlands Corsairs. * Admiral - Admirals are senior officers within the Navy and are responsible for the management, organization and leadership of the Navy in conjunction with the High Admiral. Prior to the construction of the Greymane Wall, the Admirals were typically members of the collective organization known as the Admiralty Board of Gilneas. * Vice Admiral - Vice Admirals take on similar roles as Counter Admirals and are usually placed in command of shore establishments, naval colleges and major ports. * Counter Admiral - Counter Admirals are responsible for the leadership and management of the navy, particularly major fleet units or whole fleets themselves. * Commodore - The junior most admiralty rank, Commodore refers to officers in command of more than one ship at a time. Commodores will usually command a flotilla or a squadron of ships as part of a larger task force or naval fleet commanded by an Admiral. Senior Officers * Fleet Commander - Fleet Commander is the highest senior officer rank in the Gilnean Navy. It is given to veteran naval officers, who are placed in command of a fleet of ships of various degrees, typically commanding from one of the more superior classes of vessels. As they are trusted with the bulk of the fleet's ships among them, they are typically experienced officers in the navy. * Captain - Captain is a senior naval officer that will usually only take command of a single vessel. Usually, the Captain will command important vessels such as major frigates or important vessels of note, and in rare cases flagships. They can also take on ordinary vessels if there is a lack of more upscale posts needed. * Commander - Commanders are one of the more common senior officer ranks found in fleets, usually serving as the commanding officer of a single vessel or frigate. They may also serve as the second-in-command to a Fleet Commander on some of the fleet's more important vessels. * Lieutenant Commander - The lowest of the senior officer ranks, Lieutenant Commanders serve as the commanding officers of small vessels and as executive officers on larger vessels underneath Commanders. Junior Officers * First Lieutenant - First Lieutenants is the most senior of the junior officer ranks in the Gilnean Navy. Usually shortened to simply "Lieutenant", First Lieutenants serve as executive officers of small ships and frigates under the command of a Captain. * Second Lieutenant - Second Lieutenant is a commissioned officer rank in the Gilnean Navy. Depending on the command structure of the vessel or shore establishment, Second Lieutenants often takes up major Officer of the Watch duties or preparations for executive officer duties. * Third Lieutenant - Third Lieutenant is a junior form of the Second Lieutenant. They usually hold small command positions such as boarding parties and Officers of the Watch. * Midshipman - The lowest officer rank in the Gilnean Navy, Midshipmen are officers in training, typically graduates of naval colleges. Enlisted Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer of the Navy - The most senior non-officer rank obtainable in the Gilnean Navy, the Warrant Officer of the Navy was an experienced Warrant Officer First Class who had been appointed to advise the High General and his staff. Following the erection of the Greymane Wall the rank was retired, and it is unknown if it will be revived before the kingdom's reclamation. * Warrant Officer First Class - Warrant Officer First Class is a senior warrant officer rank in the Gilnean Navy generally found only aboard flagships, fulfilling the role of chief non-commissioned officer for their fleet. Representing the concerns and well-being of their fleet's sailors, they act as advisors and liaisons to the commanding officer of the fleet. * Warrant Officer Second Class - Warrant Officers Second Class are high ranking enlisted soldiers that are typically assigned as a liaison between a fleet's officers and the enlisted personnel. * Warrant Officer Third Class - The lowest of the warrant officer ranks, Warrant Officers Third Class are specialist professionals who are assigned to a ship to fulfill a variety of crucial tasks and roles. Petty Officers * Chief Petty Officer - Chief Petty Officer is a senior non-commissioned officer typically found aboard ships of the line and other important vessels, serving much like a Sergeant Major would. * Petty Officer First Class - Petty Officer First Class is a non-commissioned officer notable as being the senior personnel aboard most non-ships of the line. They typically serve as specialists aboard their ship, such as communications, gunnery, armoring, medical care and arcane technician. * Petty Officer Second Class - Petty Officer Second Class is a junior non-commissioned officer rank typically regarded as leaders of sailors. They are usually senior sailors who specialize in a particular field, and are senior sailors in a particular rating or specialization. * Petty Officer Third Class - The lowest of the non-commissioned officer ranks, Petty Officers Third Class are typically experienced sailors who are selected to become junior non-commissioned officers. Ratings * Leading Seaman - Leading Seaman is the most senior of the seaman ratings in the Gilnean Navy. * Able Seaman - A junior sailor rank of the Gilnean Navy, Able Seamen are seen as veteran seaman and are typically assigned roles such as helmsman or watchstander. * Seaman - One of the lowest ranks of the Gilnean Navy, Seaman is found just above Recruit. Seamen are sailors who have a basic understanding of seamanship and are amongst the most junior aboard a ship. * Recruit - Reserved for newly enlisted sailors, Recruit is the lowest rank of the Gilnean Navy. Recruits are sailors who are still in training, and as such they are typically assigned basic seamanship duties. Fleets and Affiliated Naval Forces The Gilnean Navy, for the most part, does not use a traditional numbering system for their fleets. Rather, they are given names typically respective to their shore region. Ashen Armada * Last Known Leader: Admiral Zale Marshoak * Size: 60 ships, 650 personnel * Homeport: Karnsburg, Gregor's Crossing * Status: Active. The Ashen Armada refers to the fleet that operated and based out of the Ashen Coast before the decommissioning of the naval fleets of Gilneas. Following the Invasion of Gilneas and the restoration of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, the Armada is now spread throughout various ports in the Duchy; namely Karnsburg and Gregor's Crossing. Previously led by Admiral Damien Marshoak until his death during the Second Range Rebellion, the Armada lacked an admiral for a time. The Armada reported by default to Fleet Commander Thomas Balamont DeFortiere until the appointment of Sir Ambrose Hays, who served until his death during a battle with pirates off the shore of the destroyed Ebonhollow. The current leader of the Ashen Armada is Admiral Zale Marshoak. Prior to the War of the Thorns, the Ashen Armada was comprised of a single flotilla under the command of Admiral Marshoak, though many were smaller vessels such as the Archibald-class built in bulk. Following the destruction of Teldrassil, a second flotilla was designated in order to double the ship count and to introduce some of the newer ship classifications. While Admiral Zale Marshoak remains in command of the Ashen Armada as a whole, in addition he now leads the 1st Flotilla, with the HMS Damien's Hook as his flagship. The 2nd Flotilla was placed under the command of Counter Admiral Aleyina Grayblade, with the HMS Duskfang as her flagship. Duskmist Fleet, AKA "The King's Boys" * Last Known Leader: High Admiral Bashel Walden * Size: None, retired. ** Original Size: 110 ships, 1,800 personnel * Homeport: Duskmist Shore * Status: Dismantled/Decommissioned. The Duskmist Fleet, affectionately referred to as "The King's Boys" during their time of activity, was the largest branch of the Gilnean Navy until their decommissioning. Basing at the now destroyed and sunken Duskmist Shore in southern Gilneas in the King's personal lands; the fleet was the most well funded and trained branch of the navy. Led only by the finest, the Duskmist Fleet acted as the face of the navy during the Second War and were the last to be decommissioned following the erection of the Greymane Wall and the closing of the Gilnean borders. Their last admiral was the last High Admiral of Gilneas, Sir Bashel Walden, who died several years prior to the Invasion of Gilneas from illness. He was buried near Duskhaven and his grave is currently known to be submerged under the broken southern shore. White Raven Privateers * Last Known Leader: Sir Bashel Thort (circa 230 F.A.) * Size: None, retired. ** Original Size: Unknown * Homeport: Zul'Dare * Status: Defunct circa 450 F.A. The White Raven privateers were a group of nation loyal pirates that were formed under the Sea Queen, Gwen Greymane II. Having been key in the ending of hostilities between Gilneas and Lordaeron during their formation through the abduction of Talia Menethil, the White Ravens roamed the seas of Gilneas in the following years until 450 F.A. when they were dismantled for a more proper fleet. They based out of the isle of Zul'Dare until their eventual dismantlement by the then monarch for their replacement. Daring Company * Last Known Leader: Captain Henry Thort (de facto) * Size: Unknown ** Original Size: Unknown * Homeport: Zul'Dare * Status: Unknown, disappeared. The Daring Company was the replacement of the White Raven Privateers that based out of the principality of Zul'Dare. Having kept a special place in the navy due to their routes, the Daring Company was typically sent on riskier or high priority naval missions. During the Second War, Admiral Johnathon "Crazy Eyes" Thort was known for his near insane antics in which he captured several orcish war vessels. Famed for the liberation of Jonstin Port, a small Tirassian port, the Daring Company destroyed nearly half the orcish fleet with a stolen Ogre Juggernaught before aid arrived. The company was not decommissioned, unlike the rest of the naval forces, due to the nature of Zul'Dare. Admiral Thort did not live to see the end of the Second War, having been executed by a troll war party that captured him during a naval battle. His son, Captain Henry Thort, was the last known "leader" (no replacement admiral was ever appointed due to the closing of Gilnean borders). It is unknown what occurred to the company as the isle of Zul'Dare had seemingly disappeared sometime around the second shattering. Duskbreaker Privateers * Last Known Leader: Sir Thomas Balamont DeFortiere * Size: 20 ships, 250 personnel * Homeport: Belfin Isle * Status: Active. The Duskbreaker Privateers of Belfin Isle are a group of pirates loyal to Gilneas and answer to the Ashen Coast. Having originated from a group of Bloodsail Buccaneers, the Duskbreakers were formed after Sir Thomas Balamont DeFortiere led a coup of the buccaneers within Belfin Isle (an island just a bit south of Gilneas) and dethroned the ruling body of the House of Tidesdale. The buccaneers, having been persuaded to abandon their loyalties to the Bloodsail for a more profitable private affiliation, forcibly seized the Isle after the Tidesdales were removed and the former Bloodsail Admiral was assassinated. They remain on Belfin Isle as enforcers and act as the shadier naval forces of the Duchy and Blades. They are de facto led by Sir Thomas DeFortiere. Tideforce Fleet * Last Known Leader: Admiral George Flatreef * Size: None, destroyed. ** Original Size: 35 ships, 340 personnel *''' Homeport:' Tempest's Reach * '''Status:' Destroyed. The Tideforce Fleet refers to the, rather limited, fleet towards the region of Tempest's Reach. The fleet was one of the smallest of the navy and was rather unnoteworthy in their life time. They were destroyed during the Second War and was never restored due to the closing of Gilnean borders. They were led by Admiral George Flatreef, who perished during the liberation of Crestfall alongside most of his fleet. Headlands Corsairs * Last Known Leader: High Admiral Isobel Crestdown * Size: 145 ships, 2,500 personnel * Homeport: Keel Harbor * Status: Active The Headlands Corsairs refers to the small fleet that was maintained in Keel Harbor under the watch of the king. Seen as a secondary fleet for the King's personal service, the Corsairs were often maintained by a large amount of sloops or smaller vessels; specializing in quick strikes and swarming enemy vessels (primarily supply ships). The Headlands Corsairs eventually were disbanded by King Greymane after the erection of the wall, though their ships were re-purposed for quick shipping across Gilneas rather than complete dismantlement. As a result, when Gilneans were being evacuated, old crew mates were called into action to aid with the evacuation. A large amount of the corsairs were involved with the near disastrous founding of Surwich and many of their ships can be found wrecked upon Shattershore. With the destruction of the Duskmist Shore, the Headlands Corsairs are now seen as the successors to the King's Boys, as they take on much larger tasks than prior believed. Led by Isobel Crestdown, the Headlands Corsairs remained in service after Gilneas was lost and later returned to Keel Harbor with the 7th Legion to represent Gilnean naval interests. A woman well into her sixties, the admiral is a woman married to her work. With no husband (or wife) or any children to care for, Crestdown is known as one of the most proactive Gilnean admirals within the kingdom at large. Having once led the Corsairs during the Second War, she is the only known admiral (aside from the now deceased Damien Marshoak and Ranets Daggerfang) to have survived the Invasion of Gilneas and still have remained in active duty. The Northern Gilnean Command Fleet * Last Known Leader: Admiral Ranets Daggerfang * Size: 50 ships, 630 personnel * Homeport: Dusk Bay * Status: Inactive The Northern Gilnean Command Fleet (Formerly Task Force 42) was a historic Gilnean naval unit which was most notably known for its extensive anti-piracy efforts. Originally, the fleet was a Task Force, until it's re-dedication and transformation into a fleet during the July of 634 K.C., where it was renamed the Northern Gilnean Command Fleet and became the youngest of the three fleets in active service throughout the Gilnean Navy at the time. The NGCOMFLT has seen extensive naval operations in the Southern Barrens during Operation Northwatch and was posted to the Ruins of Northwatch for some time. The Fleet returned to its home in Gilneas, where it underwent major maintenance efforts. Following the end of Operation Northwatch, the Fleet was posted to Lion's Landing and is now based there as the 226th Regiment fulfills Marine duties as a Naval Infantry. The Fleet served primarily in an anti-piracy and maritime surface warfare role and was expected to take up further capabilities in the much later future, though it has become somewhat inactive following the death of Admiral Daggerfang. NGCOMFLT is housed at His Majesty's Naval Base Dusk Bay. Task Force 9 * Last Known Leader: Commodore Joseph Giltan * Size: None, retired. ** Original Size: 950 personnel * Homeport: Dusk Bay * Status: Disbanded Task Force 9, more commonly referred to as the Gilneas Special Forces, was a unit of the Gilnean Navy assigned high-risk domestic situations throughout the city, typically in support of the Gilneas City Constabulary. They also served as the emergency response to any high-risk situations at sea, specializing in boarding enemy ships and hostage rescue operations, often being called into piracy situations. They were technically a marine-designated auxiliary fleet, and had only two vessels. They operated out of HMNB Dusk Bay. Known Gilnean Naval Personnel Known Gilnean Navy Ships Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Gilnean Military Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Naval Fleets